


Fifty Shades of Blood

by IceColdPrince



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Vampire harry is fucking hot, Vampires, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceColdPrince/pseuds/IceColdPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers... cursed with thirst for centuries... cursed to see the tyrannies of many of the British kings and queens, the deaths caused by the black death, the destruction of the World Wars, and forced to watch there friends move on and die off. Harry and Liam had to form themselves to the new ages as time went on, trying to fit in when your a vampire can be hard... but not imposable. These two have grown cold to the human population, due to there misunderstanding of the vampires... until a special bubbly boy moves into town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke in a strange place. He laid weekly on a moss infested forest floor. Tall redwood trees towered over him. His body felt eerily cold... as he traced his hand up and down his arm he panicked not being able to feel his own touch. His victorian styled clothing were tattered and his once white bow tie was now a blood red. He noticed a trail of dried blood leading from his extremely pale shoulder up his neck. Harry placed his hand where the trail stopped hoping to find out what may have caused this. He felt his fingers dip inward very slightly, signaling bite marks on his neck. Harry gulped harshly, making his tongue brush against two forgine objects in his mouth. He parted his pink lips and quickly lead his thumb to were the object was. He pressed the underside of one of them with his finger for a moment trying to inspect what is was. He brought his digit from his mouth and starred at a small dent like whole. Harry knew he should have felt something, but he didn't... there also should have been blood... but there wasn't... Was this some sort of crazy dream? If it was it would be a nightmare! Harry rubbed his eyes noticing everything was blurry for a moment. When he moved his hands the world became so...so...clear. Everywhere his eyes dashed he was able to take in the smallest of details. The harshness of the rocks, small partings in the moss, and the small scratches left on a tree's bark left behind by a small animal trying to climb up the tower like trees. Harry took a deep breath trying to clear his head, but it only made it worse. He took in ever little smell the surrounding area had to offer, but one scent that stood out the most was the metallic tang of an animal or human. Harry could feel a desire fill his body and a hunger take over. The pale boy stood up, almost passing out due to a serious dizziness that he was experiencing. He stood there for a moment trying to catch up with what was going on. Once he finally did he started to move, but a little faster than he wanted to. He dashed from his spot to a tree almost three feet away in merely seconds. He quickly placed his hand on the large colem next to him. Harry heard a crack as soon has his hand slammed into the tree. The sudden sound made him look up to see the large redwood starting fall due to the harsh contact of his hand. Harry panicked spinning around turing into a blur as he did so.

"This can't be happening!" Harry shouted out loudly. He could feel his eyes shift color. They went from a dark green to a light hazel. This whole thing scared him extremely. He heard stories of these 'attacks', but as everyone says to themselves 'it won't happen to me', but Harry wasn't so lucky.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Hours later, Harry gathered the courage to venture out of the strange and eire forest and try to make his way home. He reached the cobblestone streets of his home village, Holmes Chapel. He walked passed two brown and white tower like structures fearing people would notice his strange 'condition', Harry quickly walked along the pavement with his head down. Every time he took in a breath the different smells of different people filled his nose. He panicked more feeling desire fill the depth of his soul. It took everything in him not to turn around and viciously attack an innocent mortal.

"If I look down no one will notice" Harry mumbled to himself. He waked faster and faster noticing eyes peering at him intensely. It felt like they were burning holes in his pale skin. Harry ducked into a dark ally way. Harry started to run which was a mistake. He turned into a blur as he passed people left and right going at a tremendous speeds. Harry forced himself to halt arriving at the large golden gates of the Styles-Payne ancestral manor. It was originally only the Styles manor, but after the conjoining of the Payns and the Styles the house's name was changed. Harry leaped over the gate. Once he landed he stood stunned for a moment, astonished at what he jut had done.

"Shit" Harry mumbled to himself. He wiped off his torn trousers and raced inside. He was pleased to see only his brother liam standing in front of the stairs.

"Liam! I ne-" Harry stopped seeing his brother's eyes were a dark red and his skin was a sickly pale.

"Ooh my god... you too?!" Harry screamed out not believing what was happening. Liam let out a sigh and nodded.

"Do you know who did it?" Harry asked rubbing his temples.

"Yeah... I think so..." Liam snarled aggressively. Harry scrunched his nose and showed off his new fangs knowing exactly who his older brother was talking about. They ofically had a new goal in life. Kill the bastard that did this to them...

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

For centuries Harry and Liam have hunted for the man that did this to them, but from 1568-1910 these two boys have had no luck. They look like they haven't aged a day (which of course they haven't due to vampiricism). They have had to take many mortal lives to quench there own desire and thirst. They have tried animals, but it just dosen't give them the correct nutrients they require. Every time they drink from something other than a human they get deathly ill. They have traveled across the globe searching and improving the special powers and magics. During this time they have discovered Harry's power of telekinesis and Liam's power to see the future and past upon intact with an object that's able to induce a vision. (A/N: If you ever seen Charmed it's like Pheobe's powers. If you haven't watched it I'll put a link there for you.). They both figured out how to control there super speed, strength, and there ability to levitate and read minds with a swipe of there hand near across there victom's face no matter how far away they are. These two brothers have grown to enjoy there powers, but they were still frustrated by there immortality. Because of this they have had to leave there friends, and watch them die. There at a point where the only friends they have are each other. God forbid they fall in love with a mortal. Liam once made that mistake and his cold and bloodless heart was crushed. She was the love of his thousand year old life. Harry and Liam have grown extremely cold towards the human race because of this incident, but nothing and I mean nothing will stop them from finding there vampires killer...


	2. Part 1

Louis opened the door to his dorm, chuckling loudly at his friend's comment. He passed over the threshold and threw his knapsack onto the floor. His blonde haired friend followed in his actions. Louis plopped down onto his messy bottom half of the bed and arranged the pillows in his correct order before completely relaxing on the bottom bunk. "Niall?" Louis asked, his bright blue eyes looking up at the mattress above him. "Yeah bud?" Niall answered. He rolled over and hung off the side of the railing. He starred at his friend for a second waiting for a reply. "Do you think I'll ever find love?" Louis asked looking straight into Niall's eyes. The Irish kid chuckled a bit. He started to scream as his legs started to let go of the military green guard railing. Niall hit the ground with a loud thud and burst into laughter. Louis joined in loving the the incident he just seen. Niall was always the clumsy one, when he wanted to be and when he didn't mean to. Louis stood up from his bed and reached his hand down to lift Niall up. The blue eyed blonde boy rubbed his head, trying to sooth the bump on the back of his head. Louis finally got out the last chuckle and lead his cults of a friend to his bed. He took a swiped a quick glance at the small digital clock he got for his eighteenth birthday. "Come on we better get to bed Ni, it's nine and we have class at six" Louis said pushing his friend up the metal ladder. Lou let out a long and drawn out yawn and stretched out his tan arms. He crawled onto the small twin sized matres and covered himself up with the heavy quilt his mother and sister had sent him. "Goodnight Niall, sweet dreams bud" Louis mumbled, drifting to sleep rather quickly. He was answered with light snores and sweet mumbles from a dream. Louis smiled to himself and rolled over. He reached his hand out and pulled the string connected to a small lamp. The room got dark and Louis drifted away.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Harry and his brother Liam slowly walked out of there flat, looking up at the stars in the dark night sky. The moon was a special yellowish color. It glowed on the two boys in black. There faces were blank, almost like they were soulless (which of course on some dimensional plain they are). Liam takes in a deep breath, and smells a special scent... the tang of mortal blood. His eyes go from a brown to a deep red. He shoots a look to his brother, who in reply nods. Harry makes a dark hissing sound from the deepest parts of his throat. Liam lept from his spot the the highest apartment building. He hung off the side of the concrete as he watched his brother quickly dash from shadow to shadow. Liam jumped from the building to Harry's side. The two continued to stalk the group that was made up of a tall raven haired boy and a short purple haired girl. Harry and Liam stood behind there victims. Both of them grabed there necks and pulled them back, there eyes are now a pure red. There desire and hunger going beyond there ability hold back. "I'm sorry" Harry whispered as he and his brother sank there teeth into the main vein of each neck. Both people squealed out loudly.soon there screams fell into a small mumble. There skin started to turn a pasty white. There eyes start to roll backwards due to the serious blood loss. The two victims groaned before they finally passed out. Harry could feel something emptying from fangs into his tan and black haired 'meal'. Harry and Liam dropped the two people and ran off in a blur. Liam abruptly stopped and pulled out his buzzing phone. Harry spun around to wait for his techno geek brother. He looked up to take in the rising sun and the pink sky. Liam let out a sharp gasp, and dropped his phone. It hit the ground with a shatter. His eyes turned white, his iris and pupil disappeared. Harry's heart dropped knowing the only time his brother has a vision is if something disastrous or extreme is going to happen. Harry watched as his brother's eyes batted around. Liam's trance finally ended, but he still starred blankly into space. "Liam?" Harry asked timidly "You fell in love with a mortal Harry" Liam said breaking his brother's concentration. Harry stood there dumbfounded at what Liam had just said.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

"I seen it all..." Liam said as he sat down onto the new age white couch. "OK, OK... Slow down what did you see?" Harry asked sitting down with his brother. "I couldn't make out the face, but I seen things Harry... I seen you kiss the mortal, hug the mortal, and even..." Liam shivered "Make love to the mortal... You two were perfect for each other... The human fit into your body, his frame was so small. You were able to drink from him, without infecting him. Your control with him was magnificent. "Liam, you know I wouldn't do that... Not after your incident." Liam looked down remembering Sophie. Harry sorted through his thoughts for a moment trying to understand why in hell would he love a mortal? After his brother's heart was crushed he made a pact to never make the same mistake, but it looks like the stars have another plan for little Harry... "Hey, you know what Harry?" Liam asked. Harry directed his attention to his brother. "We should go down to the coffee shop over by UNI and try to clear our minds, it's been a wile since we've experienced that." "A wile? We haven't done that since our human years Liam... why would you want to do that?" Harry replied. He looked at his brother thinking he was out of his mind. "Because I think we need to get back in touch with our human side, I know we still have one. Dosen't it feel lonely not having any contact with the outside world?"Liam's eyes were pleading, but Harry could read right through them. When you live with someone for over two hundred years you can read them pretty fast. "Liam I'm not going out with that... 'blood bag'. There just food to us Liam... that's it. They aren't for love, or friendship. There food!" Harry said, becoming enraged. "Harry it wasn't like that all the damn time! Remember when WE were human?! We still have some sort of emotion!" Liam hollered. He watched as his brother walked out of the room, and his bedroom door slam behind him. "Why do you have to be so damn difficult?!" Liam screamed out looking upwards. He covered his face with his hands and plopped onto the couch. Liam groaned in frustration. All he wanted was for Harry to at least have a chance! He seen them get married for fucks sake... but at the same time, his visions aren't always correct. Somethings interfere like other time lines or a different plain of living can be seen. Liam knew this was correct though, he was sure this was the vision of this time line and this plain. With this in mind he walked to his brother's room. He knocked on the white door, waiting for a response. The door swung open quickly. Liam groaned noticing Harry didn't even bother to open the door, he used his powers. He walked in and sat next to his brother who was currently reading some worn out book that he had since he was fifteen. "Harry?" Liam questioned timidly "What" Harry replied. His voice was scratchy and low. Harry closed the black book. He starred intently at his older brother. "Well?" Liam looked at the redness around Harry's eyes. He knew he cried... Liam just wanted to hug the kid, but he knew Harry wouldn't let him. "Well?" Harry asked getting annoyed. "You've been crying, but you never cry anymore" Liam said placing a hand on his brother's leg. Harry coldy moved away from his brother and stood up. "Well things change Liam are we done?" Harry pulled the door to his closet across the rail and shuffled through old and new articles of clothing. "No Harry we are not done." Liam said stand behind his brother. "Yes we are!" Harry screamed out. The mirror near his bed shattered the pieces of glass spreading everywhere. "Thanks Liam.. fucking thanks, it's going to take ages for me clean this up..." Harry brushed his brother forcefully. Harry stopped in his tracks. His body was hit with a gust of wind, his hair batted around his face. Harry's eyes were glued shut as he seen a black and white pictures speed past. He could see himself with a human, hugging kissing cuddling, and the next pictures astonished him the most, two rings and a guest list. As it all ended and Harry came to he let out a scream and a gasp. "What?!" Liam screamed catching his falling brother. "Holly shit..." Harry started "I think I just had a vision..." Liam looked down at Harry surprised. He set the curly haired vampire onto the the bed "What? Do you think I'm able to make people do that? I mean you brushed my shoulder." Liam said finding this whole situation hard to understand. "Maybe. Our powers are supposed to grow the more we have them." Harry agreed. "Well what did you see?" Liam asked getting closer to Harry. He wiggled his eyebrows awkwardly making Harry chuckle. "I seen your premonition" Harry said looking straight at Liam. "So what did it feel like?" Liam inquired "It felt... right, like it was supposed to happen or something. Harry said smiling brightly. His eyes were a florescent yellow. They glowed like the brightest star of the night. "So how about we head down to that coffee shop? Liam asked nudging his brother. "Sure" Harry gleamed .

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Liam and Harry took in the fresh air as they walked out of there red and black Ford Mustang. "It's been a wile since I seen downtown" Harry chukled "Yeah, I know. When was the last time we came here? Like the nineties?" Liam asked "I think" Harry nodded his head. The two boys walked into the small cafe absorbed the surroundings. It was pretty modern most of the legs of the tables were made of a wire medal and the hard top was glass. An entire wall was entirely a window. It was perfectly clean, it gave off the idea that was not even there. Harry straightened out his skinny jeans and walked over to a table with his brother. "So... are you nervous?" Liam asked Harry leaning in closer. "I don't know, it was just a vision Liam it's not like they always come true" Harry said awkwardly shuffling in his seat. "Yeah.... but most of the time they do, correct?" Liam asked "Yeah I suppose" Harry said resting his hand on his chin. He knew they'd be there for a moment.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

"You ready Niall?" Louis asked grabbing his book bag that was hanging off the side of seat in the lecture room. "Yeah give me a second, I just need to hand in this paper to Henderson. Louis nodded as he walked out with his best friend. The two of them walked to Niall's destination, he handed the paper to the taller man. He smiled widely, his wrinkles showed themselves immediately. "Thank you Niall, one day early too. Well done." Henderson said warmly. Niall nodded his head and walked out. Louis grinned seeing his friend. "All done?" Louis asked "Yep sure am!" Niall smiled "Next step Light-Falls coffee shop" Louis nodded, and the both of them walked off to Niall's Chevy truck. "God I can'believe your parents gave you this thing!" Louis said as he climbed into the passenger seat. Niall chuckled and nodded in agreement. The blonde boy started the truck with a roar and drove off. Louis grinned as he seen the small shop come over the horizon. They pulled into a small parking spot and got out of the car. "Nice car" Louis looks at the red and black Mustang. Niall just chuckled and continues to walk inside the cafe. The two boys sat down next to a strangely pale pair of people and started to talk about random tests, games, comics, and a many other things.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

"How long have we been here?" Harry asked his brother who was looking at his phone. "About an hour, why?" Liam answred. "Because this is getting ridiculous is why." Harry sighed. He directed his attention to the opening door. He seen a small tan boy, his hair was a chestnut brown and his eyes were like sapphires. Truly jewels. He didn't care too much about the second kid too much. As they sat behind them Harry's pale face would have flushed red if he had any blood in his body. He heard a small pat on the floor. He turned around and picked up a small brown wallet and handed it to the man. As soon has Harry seen his face, Harry dropped the wallet and went into another trance of the same visions, but this time he could see the face... "It's you!" Harry said shocked as he returned to conciseness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me ages to write. Sorry if it's kinda all over the place at the start. I'm still trying to introduce Harry and Liam's powers and Louis and Niall's school. Sorry bout the weird ass format lol. Ooh and I'm pretty sure you guys know who the raven haired boy and the pink/purple haired girl was lol. Live Laugh Love X X


End file.
